Book two, Fourtuna's rein
At this point in time, man has begun to explore the world around him, and many have begun small nations, but with this separation, there begin differences and differences begin wars, one of the first wars of man began over one nation’s villages attack another’s completely unprovoked, many died during this onslaught leaving very few survivors, that is for the defending nation, the victors shouted and yelled in victory, claiming that they had God on their side. Two saw all of this happen, Fourtuna, and Samatonliana, Samatonliana was disgusted by this, seeing man in this state and claiming they had divinity on their side, Samatonliana deplored this behavior, and looked to make an example of them, she manifested onto the world, looking the same as she normally would and easily was unsuspecting from the human. She watched as they drank and singed of their victory, but it would be shot lived, she lit the village ablaze, the drink they had made for an excellent fuel, and she would not tolerate this sort of behavior from what where supposed to be “the most intelligent of the mortals” and tried her best to make this clear. On the other hand, Fourtuna was rather pleased by this, seeing how man can be so easily manipulated if they believe what they are hearing is the word of God, Fourtuna aimed to control man like this, so he began small, he contacted a man from a small village, telling him that he was God and commanded him to take his troops and ransack a nearby village, telling him to kill the men, they women, but keeping the younger ones for themselves as a reward for performing God’s will, the man happily accepted this offer and did as Fourtuna asked. As this ransack was happening, it caught the eye of Lucifer, he too was disgusted by this, appalled in fact. He talked to Samatonliana about this, knowing she had seen something similar not long ago. Once this news came to her attention, she became furious at the idea, at this point she realized this was no mere coincidence, this was being performed by someone an archangel or demon, yet she was unsure of whom, she naturally suspected Zalgo to be at this, he had tried many times before to take over the mortals, and yet she was unsure, it wasn’t the same, they humans had more of a holy presents with them, it was an archangel, that was sure at this point, she wasn’t entirely sure though as of which one it was though, so she tired find out what she could about this strange anomaly involving this little raiding party. She went down to the world as a human once more, and entered the village in question, the residence of which were celebrating and rejoicing for their “victory” against the village they raided. The archdemon in disguise walked throughout the streets on this village, looking as to who might have been responsible for this atrocity. She then came across a man. Dressed in robes and surrounded with what the archdemon can only imagine where the young girls taken from the other village, clearly enraged she approached the man, she looked up at him, he was clearly someone of importance she questioned him “you claim to have the hand of the divine guide you, yet of who’s divinity is it?” she questioned, the man chuckled a bit at this question “why our gracious lord of course, the one true God” Samatonliana frowned at hearing this “And I ,Abraham, am the vessel of his breath” the man continued Samatonliana began to walk back from once she came “not all voices that grace your ears, are those of a true divinity” she said she disappeared into the crowds. Upon returning to hell, she became completely enraged, huge amounts of power radiating off of her because of it. Samatonliana then came up with a bit of a plan of her own, maybe by showing herself as a threat to whoever is controlling this man, maybe they will show themselves in the process. She then made her breath touch this man’s ears again, telling him to kill his son, the man complied and now it was a matter of waiting, on the day that this was supposed to happen Samatonliana waited and watched, at the same time Fourtuna started to get nervous, he would need his son to have a child for future plans. He then signaled the man to stop by presenting him with a lamb in the distance, clearly the man too it the wrong way and deiced to kill the lamb rather than his son, which in the long run turned out to be in his favor. Samatonliana became furious at this point, she had seen this happen now, and she knew it was Fourtuna. With one flap of her giant demon wings she broke through the crest of the planet and flew all the way up to heaven, she came across Fourtuna there and demanded an explanation as to what he was doing to the mortals. Fourtuna explained it as it was his right to do as he wished to the humans, after all he was the one who created them, Samatonliana was clearly not satisfied with this answer, though she may be one of the youngest of the archdemons, she was certainly not among the most ignorant, but before she could anything to protest, several other archangels came to back up Fourtuna’s statements, though they were not happy to say so, it was true. Humans where his creation and they must deal with that truth, even if Samatonliana was unhappy with that truth, she returned to hell, a scowl on her face, she would not let this go undealt with. Fourtuna was happy with his success with manipulating the mortals, he could see this being an advantage to him in the future, however, things were not perfect for him, though he may control some of man, there certainly were not enough for him to be satisfied, he needed more to follow him. So about three thousand years after the first people he controlled were established he felt as if he needed a better grip on things so he created his own human, gave him the name of Jesus and sent him to earth, he gave the young man healing powers to get the humans on his side. He knew that though the humans may not accept him right away, they would come to love him in time, even many years after his death. The first to take notice to this was Noma, he noticed the humans were absolutely fascinated by this man, and it worried Noma, such power among man was never a good thing, he confronted Fourtuna, questioning the logic in doing this, Fourtuna was not pleased that Noma questioned his judgment, he explained to him that they humans needed to know that they want the best for them, so he sent his son to be a healer for them. Noma didn’t believe Fourtuna, because of the events three thousand years ago, he knew that he was simply trying to manipulate the mortals for his own gain, but before he could say another word, Fourtuna ran him through with his paladin’s spear, right through his heart, killing the archangel, he fell to his knees and died on the floor, not like a god like being, but like an animal. The release of energy cause by the archangel’s death made many archdemons turned their heads to the sky, Fourtuna was no longer trying to hide his intentions, Noma was considered the most powerful of the archangels, and killing him made his a superpower, the other archangels were force to follow him or suffer the same fate. Seeing this, the archdemon refused,, knowing that even though he may have done what he did, they were not afraid, they knew that in their numbers and strength, they could take him out, it was the other archangels that were the problem, they were defending him and if they continued to, the archdemons felt like they had no chance to fight the archangel… however, this did not stop them from trying to foil Fourtuna’s plans when they could, taking every moment possible, Lucifer even tried to get his son to turn on Fourtuna, but of course, he would do no such thing. Feeling defeated the archdemons were quiet for a very long time, not interacting with the archangels for a very long time. This put Fourtuna on edge, he felt like they were plotting against him, and as a result, he demanded that the angels were to fight the demons and archdemons, he had started a war with some of the most powerful beings that ever lived, at first the war was silent, not many things in particular happening other than a few fights between some lower ranking ones, but certainly nothing between and archangel and archdemon, but then, one day Fourtuna had the audacity to go down to hell and speak to Lucifer and Asmodeu about the up and coming battles, however he was met with three archdemons staring him down, Zalgo, Alucard, and Samatonliana, it was clear what they wanted, they had enough with Fourtuna’s rule they were there to kill him. Unfortunately for them though, Fourtuna was not alone he had brought some of the other archangels and engaged the archdemons in bloody combat, by the time had come for it to end, many of the archangels had died, they simply were not used to a combat situation, not one of the archdemon died that day, the only archangels left were Fourtuna, Novasalia, Kazivlie, and Itachun, out of the ten that he brought with him, he returned to heaven again to recoup his losses. It was in that battle he realized how ill-equipped he was to go to war with the demons, it was then he decide to do something unlike he had ever done before, he would create a Nephilim Category:Episode